xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean
.png |enemy= Hannibal Roy Bean |wu= Moby Morpher |series=''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' |season number= 3 |story number= 3 |epcount= 42 |music= Kevin Manthei |writer= Stephen Sustarsic |director= Jeff Allen |editor= Tim Iverson |producer= Christy Hui |broadcast date= October 1, 2005 |network=Kids' WB |production code= 303 |prev= Bird of Paradise (episode) |next= Omi Town (episode) |video=42 - The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean |Transcript= }} "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean" is the forty-second episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and directed by Jeff Allen. It was originally broadcast in the United States on Kids WB on October 1, 2005. __TOC__ Overview A new Shen Gong Wu, the Moby Morpher, has been revealed. Kimiko manages to get it, but it is soon stolen by the Ying-Ying Bird. The bird takes it to Hannibal Roy Bean, the villain responsible for turning Chase Young evil and who Chase trapped in the Ying-Yang World almost immediately after being turned evil. Hannibal Bean then tricks Omi by disguising himself as Jack into freeing him from the Ying-Yang World, and now Bean plans to unleash a new type of evil on the world. Synopsis A new Shen Gong Wu, the Moby Morpher, has been revealed. Kimiko Tohomiko and Wuya fight a showdown for it, using the world-jumping magic of the Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo, respectively, to dodge meteors and reach the Moby Morpher first. Kimiko wins, but Jack Spicer and the parrot he captured appear on the scene. The parrot steals the Moby Morpher and several other Shen Gong Wu, but to Jack’s surprise, it reveals itself to be the Ying-Ying Bird, capturing and teleporting him to the Ying-Yang World. The bird leads Jack to a large prison, where Good Jack suddenly pops up and tries to tell him not to get any closer. It is revealed that this is the part of Jack that was left behind in the Ying-Yang world as a distraction for the Chi Creature in "Finding Omi." After learning that the prison is the residence of Hannibal Roy Bean, the villain who turned Chase Young evil and was imprisoned in the Ying-Yang World, Jack is awestruck, as Bean is his evil hero. Evil Jack ignores the warnings of his good counterpart and proceeds to speak with Hannibal through the prison walls. Hannibal tries to get Jack to free him, promising his horde of Shen Gong Wu in return. Meanwhile, the monks have followed Jack by using the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo and navigating the Silver Manta Ray for an aerial search, as Dojo cannot fly in the Ying-Yang World. The realm’s magic causes their craft to crash, so the monks proceed on foot, leaving Clay behind to fix it. Good Jack finds them soon after and tells them that Bad Jack has gone to Hannibal Roy Bean. Dojo then explains that Hannibal may very well be the greatest evil force in existence, as he is the one who convinced Chase Young to turn to the Heylin Side 1500 years before, after which Chase double-crossed him, and trapped him in the Ying-Yang world. Raimundo questions how someone as small as Hannibal could be so powerful, but Omi quotes Master Fung by saying, "One's strength isn't determined by their size, but by the size of one's strength." But then Kimiko responds with, "That may be, but he is still just a bean," which makes Raimundo happy but Omi sad. Kimiko, Dojo and the other boys arrive at the same prison, finding Jack inside, who cries at being left behind by Hannibal. The monks free him (after taunting him a little), but on the way back, they are surprised to run into yet another Jack. Both Evil Jacks claim to be the real one. They expose the impostor by using the Ring of the Nine Dragons to reunite Good and Evil Jack. They realize that the Jack they freed was actually Hannibal Bean, disguised as Jack with the Moby Morpher. Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko all use their Wudai powers trying to stop Bean, but they are no match for Hannibal as he easily deflects the water, fire, and wind with his bare hands. Hannibal escapes, and they return to their world on the repaired Silver Manta Ray without further mishap. However, once they arrive back in the real world, Chase Young attacks Clay, revealing him to be Hannibal Bean in Clay's form (the real Clay was tied up and stuffed in the cargo hold). Hannibal rides off on the Ying-Ying Bird, planning to unleash a new type of evil on the world. The episode ends on an ominous note, with Chase Young shuddering at his escape, saying this is far worse than the world's end. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Xiaolin Showdown |contest= Meteor Shower |prize= Moby Morpher |competitors= Kimiko, Wuya |wagers= Yang Yo-Yo, Ying Yo-Yo |outcome= Kimiko wins |video= Xiaolin Showdown - Meteor Shower }} Meteor Shower Kimiko and Wuya both touch the Moby Morpher at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya wagers her Ying Yo-Yo against Kimiko's Yang Yo-Yo. The game is Meteor Shower, and the first to reach the Moby Morpher wins the showdown. When the showdown starts, the Moby Morpher is on a rock in the middle of a ring, with meteor craters all around. Wuya and Kimiko start the showdown and use their Wu to enter the Ying-Yang World, continuing to switch back between good and evil in order to dodge the meteors. They continue to go back and forth until Kimiko exits the Ying-Yang World good right next to the Moby Morpher. She grabs the Moby Morpher, winning the showdown, with Kimiko good and Wuya evil. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown